


Blu(e)rry Freedom

by arsastanleia



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Ficlet, Indonesian, Jackunzel - Freeform, Jelsa - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsastanleia/pseuds/arsastanleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagipula, kalaupun waktu bisa membantunya lebih dari ini, kebebasan yang Rapunzel dambakan akan tetap hilang. —a (really) short x-over between ROTG/Tangled/Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blu(e)rry Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya ini adalah fanfik yang baru-baru saja saya post di ffn, tapi saya memutuskan untuk mem-publish lagi di sini. Siapa tahu bertemu sesama penggemar Jackunzel seperti saya dan saya bertujuan untuk meramaikan Jackunzel di fandom berbahasa Indonesia. Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Blu** (e) **rry Freedom**

  
**[** By: **arsastanleia]**

**Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks  
**

  
**Tangled** &  **Frozen © Disney**

—warning **:** alternate **reality** **,** **crossover.** kinda  **drabble/ficlet.**

[i got **no profit** for writing this]

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk datang._

Sembari memandang keluar melalui satu-satunya jendela di menara itu, Rapunzel menghembuskan nafas pelan. Rambut pirangnya yang (sangat) panjang terhampar di lantai seperti gulungan karpet yang dibuka. Sedikit kusut dan berantakan. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya belum menyisir untuk, mungkin—2 atau 3 hari.  _Not in the mood,_ Rapunzel beralasan di dalam hati. Dan menurutnya tak ada juga yang akan cerewet padanya mengenai hal tersebut, toh ia masih bisa merapikannya nanti.

Angin berhembus, mengelus pipi Rapunzel dengan lembut. Meski baginya, keadaan di luar tidak biasa, di mana matahari terlihat 'termakan' oleh awan biru keabuan yang memajang diri di langit. Ya, butir-butir es mulai turun dari tempat mereka bernaung. Jatuh, menyentuh permukaan tanah yang kasar lalu melapisinya dengan kelembutan. Dan sang putri—entah bagaimana—bisa mencium wewangian  _mint_ yang terbang diantara pasukan-pasukan putih tersebut. Terbawa oleh angin. Menyengarkan hidungnya,  _namun tidak hatinya_. Semua sapaan alam berubah kaku terhadap Rapunzel, atau mungkin ia yang berlaku sebaliknya.

Tapi satu hal. Rapunzel  _mulai_  membenci salju.

Dengan atau tanpa alasan, ia membencinya. Karena semua sentuhan beku, memori dingin yang menjejali otaknya, ditambah ketidakhadiran  _orang itu,_ Rapunzel merasa (seperti) kehilangan kebebasannya.  _Secara langsung. Langsung, menuju ke dalam perasaan dan nurani._  Satu-satunya jalan yang ia punya untuk kabur dari 'neraka' kehidupan yang mengurungnya ini. Satu-satunya orang yang menjadi pegangan putri bermata hijau jernih itu.

Dan dia takkan kembali.

Pada kenyataannya, pemuda kesayangan Punzie tidak pernah mengabarkan apapun setelah kedatangannya yang terakhir. KECUALI tentang pertemuannya dengan Ratu Salju dari... dari,  _dari, dari—_

Rapunzel menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ia tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang semua itu. Walau pikirannya memberikan satu kunci jawaban:  _Arendelle. Elsa adalah Ratu Salju Arendelle._ Pemimpin yang berwibawa, wanita yang begitu menawan. Kakak perempuan yang baik. Cantik, pintar, kuat. Seakan segala hal pada sosok tersebut adalah sempurna adanya. Selain itu, Rapunzel sudah mengerti dari awal bahwa  _Jack Frost—_ sang pemuda kesayangannya—memiliki elemen yang sama dengan Elsa.

Salju.

 _Musim salju tidak pernah membuat orang sedih, tapi itu bukan berarti musim salju_ _tidak bisa_ _menyakitimu._ Dan itulah sisi yang tidak Rapunzel inginkan, karena telah merenggut kebebasan fisik maupun mentalnya. Juga membawa pergi orang pertama dan terakhir yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia tanpa beban. Seperti halaman buku harian yang dirobek secara paksa darinya. Bagian yang tak bisa ditulis ulang,  _tak bisa diputar ulang_. Menuruti apa yang logika katakan, Rapunzel percaya bahwa Elsa adalah masalah utamanya, tapi ia sadar bahwa waktu belum mengizinkannya untuk membuktikan semua argumentasi yang terbentuk. Atau mungkin... kesabaran hati nurani yang terdalam telah menghalangi Rapunzel karena bagaimanapun juga, Elsa adalah  _perempuan—_ sama sepertinya.

Lagipula, kalaupun waktu bisa membantunya lebih dari ini, kebebasan yang Rapunzel dambakan akan tetap hilang.

* * *

 

 

**[END]**


End file.
